Episode 107
Episode 107 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured a legendary guest appearance from God's chosen cat, Creationist Cat. Prev: Episode 106 Next: Episode 108 Highlights * Legendary guest appearance from God's chosen cat * Creationist Cat's Rap -0:24:51 * TJ gets angry at a cat -2:09:19 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll: Channeling space emperors.(not found) # Weird Math video # G Man's Wager # Breakfast Club Feminist # Obama's Dragon Powers # BDSM is satanic # Republicans are assholes too # Teen Arrested for some shit # Uncle Tom Defends the Cops Start of the Show The episode''' 'featured the Creationist Cat who reinstated the epic pwnage of TJ and an onslaught of "Hey Scotty" videos that finally killed that faggot. Creationist Cat shouted out the Drunken Peasants Wiki. Then, the Drunken Peasants watched a video about space emperors in the Troll or Not a Troll Segment. After watching a weird math video, Creationist Cat initiated his "freestyle rap" in attempt to pwn G Man. G Man also refuted TJ's argument against Pascal's wager by using Pascal's wager. Creationist Cat became the second person in the world besides Eggs Rank to challenge G man to a rap battle. A male feminazi ranted about the Drunken Peasants for not protecting Anita's sacred image. The Drunken Peasants also realized the sin they committed for opening the Live Chat on this episode. After closing it, Ben reopened it to prove the point that the chat sucks. Middle of the Show Creationist Cat and the Drunken Peasants watched a video regarding Obama's dragon powers. They then watched a video from Bullet of Truth where he explains why BDSM is Satanic. Next, they watched a stupid video about how Republicans are people too, even though they're beneath the lowest forms of humanity. They watched a news story about some teen getting arrested. Then, they watched a Fox News segment where some Uncle Tom defends police brutality and argues with Sean Hannity whom the peasants oddly enough, agrees with that time. End of the Show After watching that Fox News' clip, the peasants took a brief break. Following the break, they went into the Q&A Segment and answered some fucking questions. Before ending the show, the peasants played a few "Hey Scotty" videos. Quotes * "''TJ, you love the cat" -Creationist Cat ** "No. No, I don't; I want to set it on fire" -TJ responding to the Cat * "I'm making Satan look like a dirty ho." - ''Part of Creationist Cat's rap. * "''Thou shall not Alloweth let 'eth thy female to whipeth thine ass" -TJ struggling to speak Early Modern English * "I'm just really shocked. I'm not used to Sean Hannity making sense, and I'm just really surprised he's doing that right now" -Creationist Cat Trivia *The Bullet of Truth portion was uploaded on the Amazing Atheist channel. *According to Vladimir Putin's mistress, Creationist Cat is secretly a German Shepard that works for the Muslim Brotherhood Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Creationist Cat Category:Episodes featuring Guests